


there's not a place in heaven that we can't reach

by isthepartyover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fic or Treat, Fic or Treat 2019, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Leliana doesn't think anything could compare to the sensation of flight.It’s pure and simple freedom, nothing holding her back as she spreads her wings and takes off, wind both gentle and cutting as she circles through the skies above Skyhold, indistinguishable from the other birds coming and going from the tower.She could follow one of them, go hunting for information or resources, but Leliana can’t think of a place calling to her more than the tall, gorgeous spires she calls home these days.





	there's not a place in heaven that we can't reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/gifts).

> Happy Halloween, darling!

Leliana doesn't think anything could compare to the sensation of flight.

It’s pure and simple  _ freedom _ , nothing holding her back as she spreads her wings and takes off, wind both gentle and cutting as she circles through the skies above Skyhold, indistinguishable from the other birds coming and going from the tower.

She could follow one of them, go hunting for information or resources, but Leliana can’t think of a place calling to her more than the tall, gorgeous spires she calls home these days.

So she laps their fortress again, watching the people come and go, the Inquisitor riding out with some of her companions, most likely to Orlais to see her newest paramour, Briala.

(She may have the others fooled, but Leliana  _ deals _ in information, in secrets and rumours. Nothing gets past her.)

She notices the eyes trained to the skies on her fifth lap, and if she had a human mouth Leliana would smile at the knowing look in Morrigan’s eyes, distinguishable even at her height.

Of course she’d recognize her, she was, after all that had taught her this little trick, how to morph her body into something small and fragile, something mobile and quick.

It had been so long ago, and the memories of their lessons, in the cover of night and the glint of Morrigan’s personal bonfire, the other woman’s sharp eyes and voice as she taught her still making her shiver.

It’s not even a conscious act she does, fluttering down and looping around Morrigan’s head, letting a short trill of a song fall from her, relishing in the thrill of making the other woman laugh, extending her finger for Leliana to land.

“And here I thought you must’ve forgotten.” she hums, carrying Leliana to the secluded room where her Eluvian was kept so she may shift back into human.

“No more so than you did with my dress recommendation.”

Morrigan’s answering grin is so much softer than the one she remembers from being in the Warden’s company, probably in thanks to little Kieran.

Leliana loves the little boy, wise beyond his few years in thanks to the Old God entwined with his soul, for softening her old friend, making her less sharp, less deadly and thorny, more open and gentle.

“Yes, well, who better to know how to impress the Orlesians than one of their own?” Morrigan laughs, a genuine, lovely sound that makes Leliana smile.

“True.” she preens. “I knew red velvet would be lovely on you.”

“Indeed.” Morrigan indulges her. “And how did you put it- putting my ‘assets’ on display was certainly quite helpful. Her Majesty certainly agreed.”

“Oh, I certainly saw how much she did.”

“And you?” Morrigan asks, voice lilted with a teasing note, but a shrewd, tactical look in her eyes that Leliana had never been able to resist in a woman.

“Darling, dear Morrigan,” Leliana says into the small space between them. “I do hope that I proved how much I did.”

“Indeed? Could stand to hear so again.” Morrigan smirks, and Leliana can’t help the laugh that bursts from her before Morrigan kisses the rest of her breath away, hands cupping her cheeks in a way that makes the pleasant rush she gets while flying bursting in her chest again.

“Fly with me?” she asks when they part after several minutes, and Morrigan smiles, indulgent.

“But of course, my love.”

They shift together, their embrace becoming the gentle pass of feathers brushing as they soar side by side.


End file.
